DUTY : la naissance d'un leader
by Hanae M
Summary: Usagi Tsukino est destinée à devenir Neo-Queen Serenity, souveraine incontestée d'un Système Solaire pacificateur de mondes. Tout le monde le sait. Pourtant, ce que tous semblent ignorer, c'est qu'une seule personne ne peut asseoir son autorité d'un simple claquement de doigt, aussi puissante et pure soit-elle...
1. AN

**« DUTY : la naissance d'un leader »  
**Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon.  
Hanae M. Décembre 2013.

ft. Minako AÏNO/Sailor Venus & Haruka TENOH/Sailor Uranus.

**Résumé **: Usagi Tsukino est destinée à devenir Neo-Queen Serenity, souveraine incontestée d'un Système Solaire pacificateur de mondes. Tout le monde le sait. Pourtant, ce que tous semblent ignorer, c'est qu'une seule personne ne peut asseoir son autorité d'un simple claquement de doigt, aussi puissante et pure soit-elle. Cette histoire est celle de femmes extraordinaires qui poseront la toute première pierre de la dynastie du nouveau Silver Millenium : la naissance du nouveau leader incontesté des Sailors Senshis. Et de l'ouverture de la Terre sur l'Univers...

**Crédits **: L'univers de Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (ou encore Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon) est l'entière propriété de Naoko Takeuchi (maman merveilleuse de nos Sailors Senshis adorées), de Kodansha (éditeur du manga au Japon) ainsi que de la TOEI Animation (créateur de la série animée).

« DUTY : la naissance d'un leader » s'appuie à la fois sur la trame du manga et de la série animée 'BSSM/PGSM'. Néanmoins, l'intrigue de cette fan fiction, ainsi que ses personnages secondaires et/ou mineurs, sont ma propriété. Toute ressemblance avec une autre fiction serait purement fortuite.

**'Intra-muros' **: Oyé, oyé, chers amis lecteurs du merveilleux ! **« DUTY : la naissance d'un leader »** est ma toute première fanfiction publiée de Sailor Moon (pour résumer en deux mots : mon enfance). Je dévore littéralement tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à cet univers sur le net et je déplore l'absence de plus en plus marquée de fanfictions francophones sur Sailor Moon (c'est pour quoi j'ose publier la mienne...).

Avant de vous plonger corps et âme (je l'espère) dans votre lecture, je tenais à vous préciser quelques petites choses qui pourraient bien éclairer vos lanternes quant au déroulement logique de « DUTY : la naissance d'un leader ». Bien que le résumé 'officiel' de « DUTY » annonce une dominante « Crystal Tokyo », le fil conducteur de l'histoire n'est pas du tout, mais du tout, Crystal Tokyo (le paradoxe est ma religion).

Le scénario a pour chronologie le 'présent' (ndlr : en 2004, pour être précise) et ses principales héroïnes sont les leaders respectifs des Inners et des Outers Senshis : Sailor Venus et Sailor Uranus. Sans vous révéler toute l'intrigue de l'histoire, je vous annonce ici que « DUTY : la naissance d'un leader » explore en partie quelques zones d'ombres que Naoko Takeuchi et la TOEI Animation ont semé tout au long de PGSM (notamment la formation de Crystal Tokyo ! De mon point de vue d'adulte, je ne crois pas en l'édification quasi-instantanée de toute une ville de cristal et encore moins à un gouvernement d'envergure mondiale survenant juste après la naissance d'une petite fille... mais ce n'est que mon avis !). De plus, je suis désolée de vous décevoir si vous vous attendiez à une romance entre Minako et Haruka, ce ne sera absolument pas le cas (je ne peux pas séparer Haruka de Michiru... même sous la contrainte d'une arme !).

Ne craignez rien, je ne compte pas démystifier nos héroïnes. Et encore moins brider ma folie ! J'espère juste que vous prendrez plaisir en découvrant ma vision globale de la maturation des Sailors (surtout celle de Venus et d'Uranus...) en perspective de l'avènement de Neo-Queen Serenity et des prémices de la nouvelle dynastie lunaire. Ne craignez toujours rien si cette fiction vous paraît méli-mélo ! Je tente de relever un défi personnel : garder la 'BASE' de l'action secrète jusqu'aux toutes dernières lignes ! Servir l'intrigue initiale sur un plateau d'argent, ce n'est pas mon truc... Il s'agit d'une fiction d'une dizaine de chapitres, et très certainement le préquel d'une fanfiction bien plus dense ensuite (encore une fois, si je ne provoque pas d'indigestion avec mon style littéraire, qui est assez lourd, quoi).

Assez de blablas intempestifs de ma part ! Très bonne lecture ! Hanae M.


	2. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE. **

« Le vent se lève, 'Ruka ». Une poigne douce mais ferme tira la violoniste en arrière. Haruka, qui était paresseusement adossée contre la portière de sa voiture, enveloppa de son bras protecteur les épaules graciles de sa compagne. Dans un souffle, la blonde susurra à son oreille. « Tu me dis ça parce que l'Océan est agité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Michiru Kaioh jeta un regard amusé à sa camarade avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois l'horizon de son regard abyssal. Au loin, le soleil flamboyant envoyait ses derniers rayons sur les côtes japonaises, disparaissant sous la ligne de flottaison de l'océan. Une fine brise balayait la digue artificielle et faisait virevolter la chevelure des deux jeunes femmes. Le silence qui s'était installé n'était nullement pesant mais une inquiétude évidente peignait leurs visages. « Ça arrive », déclara Michiru dans un souffle. Haruka se raidit à l'annonce de la guerrière de Neptune.

Cela faisait sept ans que les guerrières du Système Solaire goûtaient à la sérénité d'une vie sans combat, sans monstres ni entité maléfique. Voilà sept ans que les deux Outers ne s'étaient pas rendues sur cette digue artificielle dont le phare, aujourd'hui automatisé, surplombait la baie de Tokyo. « Tu penses qu'on y arrivera ? » demanda Michiru, d'une voix lointaine. Haruka s'étonna du manque de confiance dont elle faisait preuve. « Pourquoi n'y arriverait-on pas cette fois-ci ? » Les mains de Michiru se mirent à trembler lorsqu'elle caressa son ventre arrondi. « Je ne sais pas 'Ruka... ».

Haruka Tenoh n'ajouta rien. Que pouvait-elle dire pour apaiser les craintes de Michiru si elle-même frissonnait à la simple idée de redevenir Sailor Uranus aussi tôt ? Embrassant la tempe de Michiru, la blonde lui ouvrit la portière côté passager. Il était temps de partir, le danger n'était pas imminent. Mais la brise avait redoublé de force : les vagues s'écrasaient de plus en plus violemment contre les récifs. Dans un vrombissement infernal, le bolide regagna le centre de Tokyo en un éclair.

Le changement, lui, se faisait de plus en plus pressant.


End file.
